


oh no, the horror.

by Idnis



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Going to a haunted house, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, and there's even a tiny bit of smut because andrew had to go say THAT, but it's mostly humor, it's actually not that angsty for once, kevin being skeptic, neil also being skeptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnis/pseuds/Idnis
Summary: Nicky convinces the others to go to a Haunted House.EDIT: ao3 didn't post the whole thing at once, so I fixed it!





	oh no, the horror.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I should've gone to bed but stayed up writing this.  
> Heh.
> 
> Happy Halloween guys!
> 
> EDIT: ao3 was acting up and this wasn't posted in full, but I fixed it!

How didn’t they see it coming?  
Neil thought they really should have known better.  
  
‘What about training?’ Kevin frowned.

Nicky groaned. ‘We’ll burn loads of calories by dancing.’  
  
It didn’t convince Kevin. ‘I don’t dance.’  
  
‘But you never do! How would this time be any different?’  
  
‘There’s a big game coming up,’ Kevin reasoned. ‘Neil needs all the training he can get.’  
  
‘Excuse me,’ Neil cut in. ‘How is this about me?’  
  
The look Kevin gave him told Neil that according to Kevin, he needed _loads_ of training.  
  
‘Okay, so. I’ll make sure Neil dances tonight,’ Nicky tried.  
  
‘No,’ Neil said.  
  
‘Okay, so. I’ll bribe Andrew into making Neil dance tonight.’  
  
‘I’m not going to make Neil do anything he doesn’t want,’ Andrew said, not looking up from the game he and Aaron were currently playing on the PlayStation.  
  
Nicky groaned again.  
Loudly.  
Miserably.  
  
‘How? How can I ever do something fun with you guys?’  
  
‘You keep forgetting Kevin’s never heard of the word fun,’ Neil said.  
  
‘I know it exists. But I like the word practice better,’ Kevin said, proving Neil’s entire point.  
  
‘Yeah, you would,’ Nicky grumbled. ‘Whenever I hear you talk about Exy, I can’t blame them for calling us monsters.’  
  
Neil thought this was funny.  
  
‘Don’t you laugh,’ Andrew said. ‘He didn’t specify it was about Kevin.’  
  
Neil gave Andrew a look,  
then decided to change the direction of the conversation.  
  
‘Is Katelyn coming?’ he asked Aaron.  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth,  
he felt Andrew’s gaze snap to him.  
Neil ignored it.  
  
‘Huh?’ Aaron said, not taking his eyes off the screen. ‘Haven’t asked.’  
  
‘Could be fun,’ Neil said slowly.  
  
‘Yeah!’ Nicky piped up. ‘Haunted houses are romantic.’  
  
_What?_ That hadn’t been Neil’s original intention when proposing Aaron to take Katelyn.  
  
‘What’s so romantic about death?’ he asked.  
  
Nicky smiled at Neil. ‘Oh, Neil. It’s an excuse to cling to your lover, then find a dark corner to _—_ ’  
  
‘So it doesn’t even remotely resemble practice,’ Kevin interrupted Nicky.  
  
Pouting, Nicky turned his attention to Kevin again. ‘No, _god_ , it doesn’t. We’re just going to Eden, except we go earlier so we can visit the haunted house before the party. And since when aren’t you excited about the prospect of drinking?’

‘Since I said it’s unhealthy for him,’ Neil said.  
  
Aaron snorted. ‘What? Physically or emotionally?’  
  
‘I don’t drink anymore,’ Kevin confirmed, ignoring Aaron.  
  
‘Wow,’ Nicky said perplexed. ‘That’s great!’  
  
He sounded genuinely happy for Kevin,  
and Neil wondered if Kevin’s alcohol abuse was something everyone had been secretly worried about.  
  
There was a short silence,  
and the fact that they were all apparently impressed by Kevin’s decision satisfied Neil.

‘It’s great until you know that Neil threatened to eat only fast food until Kevin stopped drinking,’ Andrew said,  
followed by a loud _boom_ filling the room as he apparently detonated a bomb in the game.  
  
‘Fuck,’ Aaron cursed, and started mashing the buttons as fast as he could.  
  
It wasn’t exactly talking, Neil thought, as he watched them, both concentrated on the game.  
But it was a step in the right direction.  
  
Suddenly,  
another loud explosion sounded,  
and then Aaron put down his controller smugly.  
  
Of course Andrew wouldn’t throw a temper tantrum at having lost.  
Maybe because he didn’t actually see this as losing, Neil guessed.  
  
‘I’ll ask Katelyn,’ Aaron announced, and stood up, grabbing his phone from his pocket and walking to the bedroom.  
  
‘Wait,’ Kevin said. ‘We’re not going.’  
  
‘I think we are,’ Neil said. ‘It’s a democracy, Kevin.’  
  
Kevin glared at him. ‘Those houses aren’t even scary. There’s no reason for us to go.’  
  
‘But _—_ ’ Nicky started. He got interrupted by Andrew. ‘Look at the bright side,' Andrew said. 'Not playing Exy will be your own kind of horror.’  
  
Kevin opened his mouth in anger,  
then shut it again.  
  
Guess they were going to a Haunted House.  
  
✘✘  
  
‘Andrew?’ Neil asked before the others joined them in the parking lot. ‘You okay with Katelyn coming?’

‘Now he asks me,’ Andrew replied, turning to look at Neil.

He was leaning against the side of his car, smoking a cigarette  
which he offered to Neil.

Neil was glad for the sign that Andrew wasn’t too mad about this.

‘I can’t stop them,’ Andrew replied.  
  
‘I know,’ Neil said, taking the cigarette. ‘I was just wondering. It might be fun to see her jump at the scary stuff.’  
  
Andrew moved into Neil’s personal space, grabbing his wrist and taking the cigarette back with his other hand.  
  
‘I won’t be watching her tonight,’ Andrew replied, eyes staring into Neil’s.  
  
Something warm  
filled Neil’s chest.  
  
✘✘  
  
‘Man, it’s a shame we decided to go on such a short notice,’ Nicky complained in the back of the car. ‘Otherwise we could’ve bought new Halloween costumes.’  
  
‘What?’ Neil asked. ‘We already have two costumes from last time.’  
  
Nicky sighed like Neil didn’t understand.  
  
‘You don’t understand,’ he said dramatically. ‘It’s like, you can’t wear a certain outfit too many times, you know?’  
  
‘Or?’ Neil asked.  
  
‘Or you’ll be so _boring_.’  
  
‘I think we figured out Nicky’s personal horror,’ Aaron said.  
  
Neil couldn’t help his snort.  
He didn’t get Nicky at times,  
but it seemed he had that in common with Aaron.  
  
One of the only things they had in common.  
  
That, and.  
  
Neil turned to look at Andrew,  
who was focused on the road, one arm leaning against the window, the other casually holding the steering wheel.  
  
‘How do you manage the Exy outfit then?’ Kevin asked.  
  
‘That’s a uniform, Kevin,’ Nicky dismissed him. ‘It’s different.’  
  
‘Oh.’  
  
✘✘  
  
‘Can’t I just go as a ghost?’ Neil asked, staring at the Halloween costumes laid out on the bed, and also partially on Andrew, who was lounging on the bed with his phone in his hand.  
  
‘Let’s wait a few more years for that,’ Andrew replied.  
  
Ha-ha.  
  
‘I hate dressing up.’  
  
‘There’s a joke in there.’

Neil shot Andrew a look.

Nicky had decided that after the Haunted House they would go eat something at a restaurant,  
as if it wouldn’t be Sweetie’s,  
and change into their Halloween costumes in the bathroom.  
  
It would save them the hassle of driving back and forth.  
  
Neil thought it still sounded like a hassle.

He let himself fall face down on the bed.  
But he didn’t get to wallow in his self-pity for long.  
Andrew tapped his shoulder.  
  
‘No,’ Neil said, his voice sounding muffled through the pillows. ‘I’ll only move for a kiss.’  
  
‘I have a better deal,’ Andrew said. ‘I’ll blow you in the bathroom if you dress up.’

Neil lifted his head. ‘You want me to dress up?’  
  
‘No,’ Andrew replied.  
  
It took awhile for Neil to get it.  
  
‘Okay,’ he said.  
  
Suddenly it wasn’t so difficult to pick one of the costumes and stash it in his bag.  
  
✘✘  
  
Kevin looked skeptically at the Haunted House.

‘I’m skeptic about this,’ he announced.

‘Gee,’ Neil said. ‘Wouldn’t have guessed.’

‘And why is there barely a queue outside?’ Kevin pointed towards the handful of people waiting to get in.  
  
‘That’s why we’re going _now_ ,’ Nicky sighed. ‘So it’s not as busy.’  
  
‘It looks rather scary,’ Katelyn said, clutching Aaron’s arm.

The look Andrew shot Neil was priceless.  
  
✘✘  
  
It was a Haunted House alright.  
  
Hanging from the ceilings were lots of sheets meant to be ghosts,  
while fake candle lamps glowed softly,  
some of them flickering.  
  
‘Ooh,’ Katelyn jumped, when the hallway to their left lit up, indicating that the first group of people could walk inside.  
  
‘She won’t make it out alive,’ Andrew said to Neil, and it sounded kind of cheerful.  
  
Neil snorted.  
  
A few minutes after Katelyn and Aaron were out of sight,  
Nicky turned towards Neil.  
  
‘Okay, so we’re going together right?’  
  
‘What?’ Kevin said.

‘Bye,’ Andrew said, grabbing Neil’s hand and tugging him towards the now lit up hallway.  
  
Neil followed,  
because while he didn’t mind going with Nicky,  
there was no way he was going to miss out on seeing Andrew react to a Haunted House.  
  
✘✘  
  
The first room was a sort of narrow hallway with lots of animal-like claw marks across the walls,  
which was to be expected.  
  
Neil touched the wallpaper, and found that it felt like stone.  
  
‘How real,’ he said.  
  
Behind him, Andrew didn’t say anything.  
  
Next, they entered a long room filled with paintings.  
  
Neil guessed they would be haunted,  
so when the music swelled and a sudden scream sounded from one of the paintings,  
he was proven right.  
  
There was a little sitting area in one corner of the room, but the couch looked decrepit and just plain dirty _—_ spots and splotches of blood were all over the sad thing.  
  
‘Someone had a bloody nose,’ Neil pointed out.  
  
When he turned to look at Andrew,  
he saw Andrew was looking boredly around the room.  
  
Yeah, Neil thought. Same.  
  
✘✘  
  
‘I don’t get how this is supposed to be romantic,’ he murmured, while they were walking through a rather white and red bathroom.  
  
The shower was on, probably some CD somewhere, and when the light flickered, it looked like someone was standing in the shower with a knife.  
  
‘It’s like the suspension bridge effect,’ Andrew answered, then said, ‘Watch out. The cliche bathroom mirror.’  
  
Neil halted, and turned to look in the dirty mirror at his reflection.  
  
‘Yeah, that _is_ scary,’ he said.  
  
Andrew walked past him, fingers brushing Neil’s arm.  
A silent invitation.  
  
‘Don’t say stupid shit,’ Andrew said without looking back.  
  
Neil smiled, and followed Andrew,   
linking their hands.  
  
‘I won’t.’  
  
✘✘  
  
In the kitchen, Neil started laughing.  
  
‘Looks like someone tried to cook.’  
  
Standing near the bloodied stove, Andrew raised an eyebrow. ‘And then bled to death?’  
  
‘Hey, it could happen. You’ve obviously never tried to cook pasta.’  
  
Andrew looked at Neil like he was being stupid.  
  
✘✘  
  
They were probably nearing the end of the Haunted House,  
with the only "room" left being the fabricated garden.   
  
It was incredibly dark _—_ a light that looked like the moon their only light source.  
  
Aside from the quiet buzzing of crickets,   
there was nothing overly cliche here.  
  
This was the one room that actually somewhat impressed Neil.   
Especially the trees looked very real.  
He walked towards one a little to the side, taking care not to trip over something because  
_fuck_  
it was so dark.  
  
‘Neil?’ Andrew asked.  
  
Touching the wood, Neil was surprised to find it was actually real.   
_Huh._  
How had they managed that?  
  
‘Andrew,’ he started, and heard Andrew walking his way, ‘These trees are actuall _—_ ’  
  
But Andrew wouldn’t know what the trees actually were,  
because a sudden,  
loud noise  
sounded through the dark garden,  
startling Neil.  
  
It was the revving of a chainsaw.

One of the porch lights suddenly flickered on, illuminating a man with an ice hockey mask. He was lifting the chainsaw in his hands.  
  
Within seconds,  
Andrew had grabbed Neil’s shoulder and pulled him behind him.

Andrew immediately reached for his armbands, pulling out a knife and holding it up threateningly. He looked tense as he shielded Neil from the chainsaw guy’s vision.  
  
The guy instantly dropped his fake weapon and held up his hands, his ‘Woah, sorry!’ sounding muffled through the mask.  
  
One second,  
two,  
three,  
and Neil’s heart slowed down enough for him to make sense of the situation.  
  
He lightly tapped Andrew on the shoulder, then moved to stand next to him.  
  
‘Andrew,’ he said.   
  
Neil saw that Andrew’s breathing was still going fast,  
the adrenaline doing its job,  
but his eyes were already losing its intense focus.  
  
And then Andrew slid the knife back in his armband and relaxed his stance.  
  
‘I hope they pay you enough,’ Neil said to the guy.  
  
The guy didn’t respond, just kept his eyes on them as they both walked towards the exit,  
Andrew casually putting his hands into his pockets.  
  
There was, however, nothing casual about the way Andrew had pulled Neil out of harm’s way.  
  
✘✘  
  
‘How’d it go? Did you see that room with all the scary paintings?’ Katelyn tried to small talk with them.  
  
‘Yeah,’ Neil said, because after a few seconds of giving Andrew the chance to talk, against his better judgement, someone had to fill the silence. ‘The effects were great.’  
  
Luckily the awkwardness lasted only a few minutes before Nicky and Kevin returned.  
  
‘Guys!’ Nicky yelled, and ran towards Neil, clutching his arm. ‘That was intense, right? I loved the sound effects, although the lights were a bit epileptic, but I guess that’s Halloween. But guess what.’  
  
‘What?’ Neil humoured Nicky, who said in a dramatic voice that attracted some looks, ‘Kevin wouldn’t let me hold his hand. Or even his arm!’   
  
That didn’t surprise Neil in the slightest.  
  
‘Maybe if you’d been dressed as an Exy racquet, he would have,’ Neil said.

‘As a matter of fact,’ Kevin started, but he got interrupted by Aaron.  
  
‘Everyone here? Great, let’s go.’

✘✘  
  
At the restaurant, Nicky leaned closer to Neil.   
  
‘And? Tell me, did something scare Andrew?’  
  
‘You mean besides the terrible effects?’

Nicky nodded enthusiastically.  
  
‘Nothing scares Andrew,’ Neil replied, lowering his voice and looking pointedly at Andrew, who tilted his head to the side. His eyes were pinning Neil to his seat.  
  
‘Aww man,’ Nicky said. ‘That’s impossible.’  
  
Neil shrugged.

But it was hard to forget that Andrew’s first instinct had been to protect him.  
It meant Andrew wasn’t ready to lose him.

It meant  
something.   
  
‘At least Kevin had the decency to be scared of the dark,’ Nicky interrupted Neil’s thoughts.   
  
‘Hey,’ Kevin said. ‘That’s one of the most common fears.’   
  
‘Congratulations,’ Andrew said. ‘At least _something_ about you is normal.’  
  
✘✘  
  
When it was Neil’s turn to change, he sighed loudly as he got up and walked towards the bathroom at Sweetie’s.   
  
Luckily it was empty.

Neil entered one of the stalls.   
Only when he turned around did he notice he’d forgotten one very important aspect of his costume.   
  
The door of the bathroom opened,  
and footsteps that sounded like Andrew's paused in front of Neil’s stall.

‘You forgot the costume,’ Andrew said.  
  
‘And here I thought I could get away with it,’ Neil murmured, opening the door.   
  
Andrew held the bag casually in his hand,  
but instead of allowing Neil to simply take it from him,  
he stepped inside the narrow stall and closed the door behind him.   
  
‘Here.’ Andrew handed Neil the bag.

‘It’s not going to be easy changing in here.’

‘I thought you loved a challenge.’

Neil snorted, but started undressing nonetheless.

‘Why did you decide to go as a police officer?’ he asked Andrew, pulling his shirt over his head.

‘It’s called irony.’

Neil could see that.

Putting on the white shirt, Neil mumbled, ‘This costume is just a ruse to get me to wear better clothes.’   
  
‘I won’t stop you if you want to dress as a vampire every day.’

‘Yeah, that’s not going to happen.’

Neil unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, ready to push them down his hips when Andrew’s hand gripped his wrist.

‘We had a deal,’ Andrew said in a low voice.

Neil’s throat suddenly felt dry.

‘Here?’  
  
Andrew nodded,  
the question clear in his eyes,   
in his hand on his wrist,  
the only place where they were touching.   
  
‘Okay,’ Neil whispered.   
  
And Andrew sank to his knees, taking Neil’s jeans with him.   
  
_Oh_ , Neil thought.   
This was really happening.   
  
Andrew wasted no time in getting his mouth on Neil’s dick,  
his tongue sliding hotly up and down his dick before swallowing him down.   
  
Neil’s head hit the wall as he gasped,  
his hips shifting forward, though trying his best to keep them calm.   
  
Luckily, Andrew’s grip on his hips was firm  
and kept him from completely falling apart.   
  
‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Neil moaned, his mind swimming from the pleasure and heady arousal  
as Andrew blowed him in a public bathroom stall.

There was a groan,  
and some shifting around as Andrew started jerking himself in time to Neil’s weak thrusts.   
  
Neil didn’t look,  
because he knew Andrew wouldn’t like it,  
but the knowledge was enough for him to moan loudly and spill inside Andrew’s mouth.   
  
Closing his eyes and trying to control his breathing,  
Neil listened to Andrew’s breathing,  
going from fast to a sudden quiet  
and then a shuddering sigh.   
  
As soon as Andrew had cleaned himself up,  
Neil pulled him towards him.   
  
‘Kiss?’ he asked.   
  
‘Yes,’ Andrew replied, already moving towards Neil.   
  
Their lips met in a lazy and contented press that had Neil’s stomach fluttering.   
  
‘Andrew,’ he whispered into their kiss. ‘I think I’m too tired to change.’

Andrew pulled back immediately. ‘Get dressed.’   
  
Neil sighed, but picked up another piece of the costume. ‘I’m amazed you trusted me enough to give my reward before I finished changing.’

Putting on the black waistcoat, Neil could feel Andrew’s gaze on him  
as Andrew replied,  
‘I am too.’  
  
✘✘  
  
Before they entered the loud night club, its windows decorated with all kinds of cliche Halloween stuff like bloody hand prints and bats and spiders,  
Neil tapped Andrew’s shoulder.   
  
Andrew paused,  
and together they waited for the rest to get inside.   
  
Then Andrew raised an eyebrow in question.

‘Do we need to talk about this?’ Neil asked, meaning Andrew’s behaviour.

‘Why?’ Andrew asked boredly. ‘Should I have let the guy attack you?’

Neil gave Andrew a look.

‘But you didn’t.’

‘I didn’t.’

‘I thought you wanted to kill me 102% of the time.’  
  
‘Exactly,’ Andrew said, reaching out and grabbing Neil by the front of his complicated outfit, pulling him close enough for Neil to feel Andrew’s warm breath tickle his face. ‘Can’t let someone else do the job for me.’   
  
Neil couldn’t help his smile.   
  
‘Oh no,’ he laughed. ‘The horror.’

✘✘

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> Let me know what you thought, if you want,  
> if you don't want to, then enjoy the rest of your Halloween <3


End file.
